


Siedemnaście liter

by Martynax



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tekst betowała wspaniała Tyone :*<br/>*Wiem, że na początku jest mowa o 4 słowach, nie trzech, ale nie dało się inaczej przełożyć "Sherlock is a genius", więc pobawiłyśmy się z Tyone i chociaż liczba literek się zgadza ;)<br/>**I znów w oryginale jest "John loves Sherlock", ale żeby zgadzała się liczba literek zmieniłyśmy na "kocham cię Sherlock" ;)</p></blockquote>





	Siedemnaście liter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seventeen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138632) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



John kocha Sherlocka.   
To rodzaj spostrzeżenia, które najlepiej nadaje się na nieprzespane noce. To świadomość, która powinna nadejść podczas leżenia w łóżku o czwartej nad ranem, wsłuchując się we względną ciszę Londynu, oczekującego na ożywiony, poranny ruch. Lub, jak czasami zdarza się w życiu Johna, leżąc i wciągając do płuc czas, przy miękkich dźwiękach skrzypiec.   
Wtedy właśnie to spostrzeżenie powinno nadejść.   
Jednak to nie jest moment, w którym John to sobie uzmysławia.

***

John odkrywa to przypadkiem, o drugiej czterdzieści trzy chłodnego środowego popołudnia. Uświadamia to sobie, ponieważ mamrocze to pod nosem, wpisując różne hasła. Z początku sądzi, że jego komputer z nim pogrywa. Brak dowodów nie powstrzymuje go od winienia Sherlocka — musiał niechcący go uszkodzić, gdy porwał jego laptopa ostatnim razem. Jest to wystarczająca wymówka, by zakosić komputer Holmesa.   
John płaci rachunek telefoniczny, sprawdza swój bieżący stan konta i kiedy otwiera skrzynkę elektroniczną, tam znajduje wiadomość od Sherlocka. Temat mówi: "Hasło do komputera", a wiadomość brzmi:   
_„Trzy słowa. Siedemnaście liter. DUŻE LITERY—małe—małe—DUŻE.  
Jestem pewien, że je odgadniesz.  
SH"_  
W pierwszej chwili wydaje się to być jedną z tych głupich, irytujących rzeczy, które Sherlock robi od czasu do czasu. Zgrywa się, zachowując się jak dureń, którym zresztą jest. Ale minęła już godzina i John spróbował wszystkiego, co przychodziło mu do głowy: jego imię, imię Harry, ich rodziców, zwierząt, nazwy ulic, na których dorastali. Zmiksował wszystkie nazwy, których poprzednio używał jako haseł, z numerami ulic i datami urodzin, ale nic nie działa.   
— Dureń. Ciota. Głupi wścibski drań — mruczy John, uderzając w klawiaturę na ślepo, co nie jest tak satysfakcjonujące, jak powinno być. Wyciąga słownik Sherlocka z półki i przeszukuje go w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Nie to, że słownik może pomóc mu pojąć tego obłąkanego wariata, z którym żyje, ale to warte spróbowania. — Głupek. Drań. Fiut.   
John wie, że Sherlock nie może go usłyszeć, ale Holmes jest bardzo dobry w patrzeniu na scenę i dedukowaniu, co się stało. John miał nadzieję, że Sherlock wydedukuje każdą pojedynczą zniewagę, którą wymruczał do tej brzydkiej tapety w zabałaganionym salonie.   
— Możesz trzymać swoje łapska z daleka od mojego komputera, jeśli zamierzasz to robić. Następnym razem jak go dotkniesz, postrzelę cię dokładnie między oczy, Sherlock. Możesz się po prostu odwalić. Jesteś beznadziejnym współlokatorem, absolutnie beznadziejnym. Jak głupim dupkiem trzeba być, żeby dla zabawy zresetować czyjeś hasło? Masz szczęście, że cię kocham, bo w przeciwnym razie wyprowadziłbym się stąd w mgnieniu oka. Albo wziąłbym twojego laptopa i wyrzucił go za okno, ciekawe, jak by ci się to spodobało. Zasłużyłeś sobie na to, Sherlock. Na laptopa roztrzaskanego na milion kawałków, telefon i następnie możliwe, że ciebie też.  
John ma głowę słusznie przepełnioną gniewem, więc zajmuje chwilę, zanim zatrzyma się i posłucha, co właśnie powiedział. Cóż, jego mózg nie tyle zatrzymuje się, co gwałtownie daje po hamulcach, przeskakuje kilka biegów i zawraca z piskiem opon nadającym się do pokazu policjantów z lat siedemdziesiątych. Kiedy jego mózg wraca do celu, John myśli tylko: "huh".   
Z perspektywy czasu, jest to jedna z tych rzeczy, które są tak skandalicznie oczywiste, że nawet nie powinien być zaskoczony. Mieszka z Sherlockiem, każdego dnia jada z nim przynajmniej jeden posiłek i jakoś udaje mu się spędzać godziny z nim bez prób uduszenia go. John ryzykuje życie i zdrowie, podążając za Sherlockiem Bóg wie gdzie. Mieszka z szaleńcem, który gra na skrzypcach w bardzo wczesnych godzinach rannych i uprowadza laptopa Johna, ilekroć czuje potrzebę, mieszka z człowiekiem bombardującym górę szafy Johna pudłami i kradnącym najdziwniejsze rzeczy do salonu, jak kubek z RAMC lub jego stary koc, który kupił na zimne afgańskie noce. Nie jest niczym niezwykłym widzieć Sherlocka leżącego na kanapie z palcami owiniętymi wokół kubka Watsona i z bosymi stopami wystającym spod jego koca. I za każdym razem, gdy John widzi go takiego, uśmiecha się i oferuje mu kolejny kubek herbaty. Czasami John podciąga koc, aby zakryć nim duże palce Holmesa.   
— Kocham Sherlocka — mówi na głos, testując, jak te słowa smakują w jego ustach.   
To nic nie zmienia. Sherlock wciąż jest dupkiem, który zmienił jego hasło.   
John potrzebuje planu.

***

Gdy Sherlock wreszcie wraca do domu, John jest przygotowany. Zapewne wygląda tak, jakby siedział w fotelu, przeglądając gazety leniwie i beztrosko; ale wszystko miał poukładane.  
Sherlock wkracza do mieszkania w ogólnym zamieszaniu; drzwi otwierają się gwałtownie, obraca się i okręca, rozwiązuje szalik i zrzuca z siebie płaszcz, wieszając oba za drzwiami.  
— To była asystentka — mówi przez ramię, poprawiając idealną linię jego marynarki. — Przeczytała ten nienawistny mail i zdecydowała, że to dobra przykrywka. Włamanie miało być tylko włamaniem, ale szef wrócił późno do biura odrobinę pijany i kradzież obróciła się w morderstwo.   
— Przyznała się? — pyta John, patrząc w górę. Nie musi udawać zainteresowania; sprawy Sherlocka zawsze są ciekawe.   
— Znaleźliśmy zaginione rzeczy w jej szafce na siłowni.   
— Dobra robota — mówi John i odwraca kolejną stronę.   
Sherlock, zdaje się, nie wie, co na to odpowiedzieć. Stoi tam przez moment, idzie do okna i z powrotem, następnie mówi:   
— Jak ci minął dzień?   
Brzmi jak ktoś powtarzający zwroty w obcym języku. Najwyraźniej myśli, że to coś, o co powinien zapytać, że to coś, o co pytają inni ludzie, i coś, czego oczekuje po nim John, nawet jeśli to niczemu nie służy.   
Obserwowanie prób Sherlocka do poruszania się w niejasnych standardach socjalnych jest zawsze fascynujące i odrobinę zabawne. To jak obserwowanie nowo narodzonego źrebaka stawiającego swoje pierwsze kroki; tak niezgrabne i niezręczne, że chcesz chichotać, nawet jeśli próbuje najlepiej, jak umie.   
John unosi brew w wyzwaniu.   
— Ty mi powiedz.   
— Twoje buty są suche, więc nie wychodziłeś dziś na zewnątrz.   
— Mogłem zmienić buty.   
— Sznurówki są luźne, ale węzeł ciasny. Związałeś je wcześniej dziś rano. Chodziłeś w nich, wystarczająco do zacieśnienia węzła. Nie zmieniałeś butów od godzin — wyjaśnia Sherlock. — Czytasz gazetę, nie patrzysz na ogłoszenia, więc to sugeruje dobry nastrój, dzień pełen sukcesów. Uważasz, że wysiłek, jaki podejmujesz, zasługuje na nagrodę, w tym przypadku na czas wolny przeznaczony na poczytanie okładki gazety, oczywiście dla przykrywki. Na twojej koszuli są okruszki, Hobnobs, jeśli się nie mylę. Prawdopodobnie odwiedziłeś panią Hudson po południu, ponieważ nie ma żadnych talerzy w zlewie, a rzadko zmywasz w ciągu dnia. Ona lubi pić herbatę z herbatnikami po południu.   
— Coś jeszcze?   
Sherlock rozgląda się po pokoju, powoli, ostrożnie.   
— Przykleiłeś rachunek za telefon do lustra, więc prawdopodobnie płaciłeś dzisiejszego ranka swoje rachunki. — Stoi w miejscu, czekając. Wygląda jak student, który skończył swój egzamin i czeka na stopień.   
— Wszystko poprawnie — przyznaje John i wraca do gazety. Przekartkowuje ją, podczas gdy Sherlock kręci się po pomieszczeniu, wychodzi do swojego pokoju i wraca z powrotem do salonu. Wreszcie rozsiada się w kanapie, wyrzucając nogi na jeden koniec, następnie zsuwając je, by znów siedzieć prosto. Zawsze jest trochę niespokojny po sprawie i jest najszczęśliwszy, gdy przebywa poza mieszkaniem, spacerując z Johnem do ich ulubionej restauracji danego miesiąca. Osobiście John lubi chińską knajpę w dole ulicy i tę Anthony'ego, bo obie mają dobre jedzenie w rozsądnych cenach. Sherlock natomiast zmienia gusta kulinarne co kilka tygodni, w tym miesiącu jest to kuchnia koreańska, w zeszłym była etiopska, a jeszcze wcześniej hiszpańska.   
Tylko kwestią czasu jest, nim Sherlock dociera do stolika od kawy, sięgając po laptopa Johna i przyciągając bliżej. Włącza go.   
— Chcesz herbatę? — pyta John, odkładając gazetę i wstając.   
Czeka na odgłos pisania na klawiaturze, podchodząc swobodnie do brzegu kanapy.   
Kiedy rozlega się dźwięk włączanego Windowsa, John rzuca się przez całą kanapę, atakując Sherlocka poduszką. Gdyby zastanawiał się nad opinią Sherlocka o różnych sprawach (czego nie robił; dla przypomnienia, jest pewien, że nieustanne podkradanie jego koca musi być więcej niż oznaką przyjaźni), instynktowna reakcja Sherlocka utwierdza go w przekonaniu. Sherlock usztywnia ręce na przeciw ramion Johna. Jego palce nie zaciskają się mocno, nie odpychają Johna. Owijają się wokół ramion Johna, opierając go, zwalniając nagły pęd, tak że nie opadnie na złamanie karku na kanapę (z lub bez hamowania Sherlocka). Jego prosta, bezmyślna reakcja ratowania Johna mówi wiele.   
— Czy to było za zmienienie twojego hasła? — pyta Sherlock; nie brzmi, jakby go to obchodziło. — Niezbyt praktyczny sposób zabezpieczenia przede mną twojego laptopa.   
John szczerzy się i potrząsa głową.   
— Zostań tutaj.   
Podnosi się, przesuwa się i obraca, aż siedzi wyprostowany. Sherlock słucha polecenia, leży wciąż na plecach, jednak John uchwyca szybkie jak błyskawica zerknięcie na jego usta i sposób, w jaki Sherlock pozostaje na kanapie, ale kręci biodrami w stronę Johna.   
— Co robisz? — pyta ciekawie, składając ręce za głową.   
— Odkrywam moje nowe hasło.   
— Nie rozpracowałeś go do tego czasu?   
— Nie wszyscy z nas są podstępnymi geniuszami — mówi John, sięgając po dwa przyklejone pod stolikiem przedmioty. — Niektórzy z nas są tylko podstępni.   
Spod stołu wyciąga puder (jego) i szeroki pędzel do makijażu (pani Hudson). Sherlock odgarnia loki, obserwując ostrożnie pędzel do makijażu przejeżdżający przez niedawno czyszczoną klawiaturę, szukając znaków zostawionych przez palce Sherlocka. Jest S, L, H, C, K, więc jedno ze słów musi brzmieć "Sherlock". I A, ale John nie jest pewien, co to oznacza. N i G, i kiedy widzi U, stęka.   
— Sherlock to geniusz? Zmieniłeś moje hasło na "Sherlock to geniusz"*?  
— _Sherlock_ — mówi z pewną dozą nacisku, graniczącą z przesadą, rozrzucając szeroko ramiona — to _geniusz._  
— Byłem blisko, wiesz? "Sherlock jest ciotą”, zgadza się liczba liter, i wszystko.   
Sherlock kręci głową z dezaprobatą.   
— Nie tak adekwatne.   
— To kwestia sporna — mówi John, pocierając skroń palcami. — Zdecydowanie zależy od interpretacji.   
— Nie chciałem sprawić ci problemu — mówi Sherlock, jakby to miało cokolwiek zrekompensować. — Przepraszam za przecenienie twojej inteligencji.   
— Naprawdę jesteś egocentrycznym głupkiem — mówi John, jednak słowa nie brzmią tak, jak powinny, kiedy wypowiada je w tak cholernie czuły sposób. Nie może temu zaradzić, myśli; kocha Sherlocka. Przyciąga laptopa bliżej i przymyka, żeby ukryć go przez wzrokiem partnera. — Zamknij oczy.   
— Zamierzasz zmienić hasło? — wzdycha, nieznośny jak zawsze. — Wiesz, że je złamię je jeszcze dzisiaj, zanim pójdziesz do łóżka?   
— Zamknij oczy. — Gapi się na Sherlocka, aż ten w końcu to robi. John przykłada palce do klawiatury i wtedy dodaje: — I zakryj uszy. Słuchając, jak piszę na klawiaturze, oszukujesz.   
— Chcesz, żebym jeszcze coś zanucił? Tak tylko, żeby się dodatkowo zabezpieczyć?  
— Tak, proszę — odpowiada i Sherlock naprawdę to robi.   
Nuci William Tell Overture, leżąc na kanapie, z dłońmi płasko na uszach, zamkniętymi oczami; nuci bo John mu kazał. John myśli, że powinien się przygotować lepiej. Powinien mieć swój telefon pod ręką tylko po to, aby to nagrać (i wrzucić na YouTube’a, gdy Sherlock następnym razem będzie zbyt irytujący). Ale to nie było niezbędne dla planu. Plan, właśnie teraz, polega na zalogowaniu się i zmienieniu hasła na trzy proste słowa, siedemnaście małych liter: kochamCIĘsherlock**, następnie wylogowuje się z komputera.   
Pochyla się i dotyka odsłoniętego, bladego nadgarstka Sherlocka. Holmes przestaje nucić i opuszcza ręce.   
— Dostanę wskazówkę?   
— Siedemnaście liter. Małe, duże, małe — mówi John, wstając. — Chcesz wyjść na obiad? To zawsze może poczekać.   
Sherlock uśmiecha, podnosząc się z kanapy.   
— Jest koreańska restauracja przy ulicy Kingly, którą chcę wypróbować.

***

Jedzą kolację, spacerują z powrotem do domu i wtedy John czyta resztę gazety, podczas gdy Sherlock wygrywa tęskny dźwięk na skrzypcach. Holmes gra twarzą do okna, plecami do pokoju, z rękawami koszuli podciągniętymi do łokci. Czasami obserwuje ulicę, czasami zamyka oczy, ale jego palce są zawsze pewne i ułożone wygodnie na smyczku, a ramiona wyprostowane. Lata praktyki pokazują sposób, w jaki może trzymać nadgarstek w tej napiętej pozycji przez godziny. John idzie do łóżka, wciąż słysząc muzykę mężczyzny. Może powinien wiedzieć lepiej, być może powinien przewidzieć, że Sherlock nie zostawi zagadki samej. Tak czy inaczej, zdaje się, że spał przez dwadzieścia minut, kiedy Sherlock wpada jak burza do pokoju, zapalając światło nawet bez wcześniejszego pukania.  
Staje przy łóżku Johna, nagie przedramiona krzyżują na piersi.   
— Moje hasło było prawdziwe.   
— Dla danej definicji prawdziwości — John przejeżdża dłonią po twarzy, ale to nie sprawia, że czuje się lepiej. — Jest środek nocy, Sherlock.   
— Jest wiele innych czasowników, których mogłeś użyć.  
— To wciąż środek nocy — mówi John, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. — I co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że twoje hasło było prawdziwe? Moje też było.   
— Och — mówi Sherlock, i wtedy: — W takim razie, wracaj do spania.   
Przynajmniej wychodząc wyłącza światło.

***

Rano hasło Johna nie działa. Znowu. Dwa razy sprawdza, czy caps lock jest wyłączony, ale to nie to.   
Sherlock wyszedł do St. Bart’s, w związku z czymś z kolanami (John naprawdę nie chciał pytać). John rozważa zadzwonienie do niego i ochrzanienie go, i wtedy próbuje hasła dla zwykłego kaprysu. Głupie, naprawdę. To nie tak, że sądzi, że zadziała, mówi sobie, układając palce na literach.   
Działa. John szczerzy się do włączającego się laptopa.   
_Sherlock kocha Johna._

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst betowała wspaniała Tyone :*  
> *Wiem, że na początku jest mowa o 4 słowach, nie trzech, ale nie dało się inaczej przełożyć "Sherlock is a genius", więc pobawiłyśmy się z Tyone i chociaż liczba literek się zgadza ;)  
> **I znów w oryginale jest "John loves Sherlock", ale żeby zgadzała się liczba literek zmieniłyśmy na "kocham cię Sherlock" ;)


End file.
